janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morton
Personality Since the death of Claire, Morton is the oldest of the active telepaths in the Hive. He is dutiful and austere, and has converted the extra space in his unit into a series of mediation rooms, which help him get rid of echo personalities. He is also very superstitious, and completely unwilling to leave the Hive, even if it would save his life. He dislikes any mention of Outside, and hated having read suspects from the Sea Farm, with all those disturbing memories of Outside in their minds, until he handed that duty over to Amber. In the distant past, Morton forced a young woman from the Sea Farm to stay with him for a year against her will, until she appeared to die. He has since learned the truth, that she is still alive, which has made him more optimistic about his own prospects. In his mind he considers her his wife, though the relationship was vey one-sided. He is suffering from a life-threatening disease that will require major surgery, of a kind that was not possible in the Hive beforehand. The technique was bought and imprinted on the best available surgeons, from which Norton chose Atticus to perform the procedure. Replacement organs are being grown for him at another hive. The impending surgery and need for cooperation from the specialist Hive creates pressure on Hive England not to incur any sanctions in the meantime, or that vital cooperation might be cut off. Morton's prospective absence for at least three months also brings added pressure on the remaining units and telepaths, especially Sapphire and Amber. Family He was never married and has no family that Amber knows of. Unit * Assigned to Purple and Violet Zones * Unit is located in (?) Zone, Industrial Level 1 * (See Morton's Unit for more unit information) His preference in Strike Team members are females, but since not many are that strong, he has a mixed team. Standards for his Strike Team are extremely high - that is where Adika was a Deputy Strike Team leader for seven years before he was promoted to Amber's new unit. Summary Hurricane Morton's team hands over a case to Amber, when the physical demands to get near the target become too much for the ailing Morton. After Amber successfully deals with it, Morton contacts her and quizzes her about going Outside, and whether it has affected her loyalty to the Hive. He mentions the death of his wife, Celandine, but Adika who worked for him for seven years tells Amber that Morton never married. She is puzzled and frustrated that she cannot discuss the mystery with Lucas without exposing the telepaths' secret means of communication. Shortly afterwards, Morton's unit hands over the responsibility for the Sea Farm to Amber, precipitating the dangerous mission which takes up most of Hurricane. When she returns to the Hive, she calls him with a message from the woman he thought had died. Morton in turn explains why it is so dangerous for telepaths to meet face to face, something that had been puzzling her ever since she was told she could not meet the others. Borderline Morton's surgery is now imminent, so that the other units have to prepare for the extra pressure within the next few weeks. Amber realizes that he did not gratuitously tell her about meeting other telepaths, but knew that Keith was her enemy and was in fact warning her. References